Loki's New World
by cato's woman
Summary: Loki has been sent to earth as a punishment for the war he had started. He hates it at first but then learns to like it since it is all he will ever have for the rest of his life. But he soon realizes that he needs something more. But what?...
1. Chapter 1

Loki's New World

It has been almost one year since Loki had lost his battle against the avengers and had been sent to Earth as a permanent punishment for what he had done.

When Loki first arrived to Earth he found himself in the state known at Tennessee. He was not to fond of this place of course, having fields of hay and cattle everywhere and the people talked with a strange accent that drove him crazy. He thought that this place was nothing compared to the city of gold he had come from. However, Loki knew that he had to at least try and make the best of things; he didn't want to be miserable for the rest of his life. Loki started by going to downtown Knoxville and renting a good looking apartment. As time went by he learned he liked the somewhat busyness of the city, but he was starting to run low on money and wanted more than what Tennessee ad to offer. So Loki did some research and decided to move to New York City. With the money he had left he rented a really fancy condo in the heart of the city. He loved it there but he knows he needed a job.

After a few days of looking for a job and having no luck he decided he would check one more place, but in his way he was not paying attention and walked right into a man. The man gasped and Loki apologized. After learning who this man was, Loki invited him to dinner to make up for bumping into him. So the next night as Loki walked into the restaurant he greeted the man and said, "Good evening, Mr. Trump." And as Loki made up all sorts of lies to make himself look like he was a big man, Mr. Trump liked his way of smooth talking and his classy style so he gave him a job working in trump tower. Loki thrived there. He loved working day in and day out. It kept him busy and made him rich, really rich. But one day Loki caught himself thinking that he wanted more, he tried to ignore that feeling and that worked for a while. Loki kept up with his same routine. Wake up early, work all day in his office, go to the occasional fancy dinner or get his regular take out, then go to his condo, shower, then go to bed, and then do it all again the next day.

After about six more months of this Loki couldn't get the thought out of his mind of wanting something more, something to fill the emptiness inside. So over the next few days as he quit his job and packed up his things he wondered what it was that he wanted. Maybe somewhere a little more quite to live, maybe a not so time consuming job, after all he did want to at least try and enjoy the life he had on Earth. Then it hit him, maybe what he needed was all of that, plus a companion so share it all with. But where should he begin?


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys, actual chapter. It's still not the best but I promise it will get better!

Loki finally figured out where he needed to go. He knew the place that had the peace and quiet that he wanted so very badly. The place where simple people lived and worked. The place that everyone knew each other and would accept Loki with open arms. He knew he had to go back to Tennessee. However, he chose to live more in the country this time. He bought a cozy little house, which was very different from the fancy places that he had lived in before. It was nestled in between the edges of Knoxville and the very small town of Seymour. The house had only two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a small but comforting living room that had a beautiful fireplace. Loki loved this house but of course it was decorated very elaborately but yet simple. He put up some nice paintings which were hung in all of the appropriate places. He had his kitchen table set with a nice place setting, but only for one. As for the rest of the house, everything just seemed to flow together.

After he had completed the decorating of his house he went looking for a small job. He had all of the money he would ever need from working at the Trump Tower so really all he needed was busy work. Maybe just to help someone else out for a change he thought. Loki knew just where to go. There was a little farmhouse that he had passed several times and always saw an older man working in a small garden next to the house. He thought to himself that the man might be in need of a farm hand. As he thought this, Loki let out a small laugh because this kind of labor was way out of his element. He gave it a try anyway. As he was pulling in the farmers gravel driveway in his fancy car, he caught himself feeling a little nervous. "What if this man takes one look at me and turns me down? After all I don't look very strong and I'm no Thor, that is certain". Loki proceeded to get out of his car and go to the front door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, he heard a voice call out and say "Papa could you get the door, I'm a little busy." The older man he had always seen working came to the door. He was wearing jeans that had some dirt stains on them and a white t shirt and brown work boots that were very worn. Loki felt overdressed since he had on nice pants, a button down shirt, and good shoes. The man greeted Loki by saying "Hey there stranger, can I help you?" Loki swallowed hard, he felt so out of place but he responded to the man by saying: "Hello sir, my n..name is Loki, and I'm new around this part of town, and wel…well I see you working in your garden and I need a job. I..I don't need much money, just some busy work. So what I'm asking is.." The old man interrupted and with a small laugh said to Loki "Ah I know what you want sonny, and I will be more than happy to let you work around here. However, there is much more work to be done than just that simple garden. We have almost one hundred acres of land, you see?" (Loki paused and thought, we?, I've never seen anyone else working here.) The man continued "My granddaughter takes good care of the rest but she would enjoy the help. She is about to start her work anyways, I think she was looking for her work boots, hold on just a minute and take a seat on the porch here." While Loki waited for this girl to come he tried to envision what she would look like. He thought that she would be ugly, probably dirty to, and she would most likely wear frumpy, old clothes and have ridiculous southern accent. Loki imagined this girl for about five minutes and was considering to not work on this farm with some hillbilly and her cows. He was just standing up to leave when he heard the screen door squeak open. Loki's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The girl that walked out was beautiful, and Loki was left speechless. She was wearing rubber work boots that came up to her knees, cutoff jeans that were just short enough to make Loki blush (slightly), and a dark purple t-shirt that was a little short in the waist and neckline was cut into a small V-shape that would cause most men's imaginations to run a little wild. Her hair was brown and wavy and it came to about her shoulders. Loki liked the way it flowed so gently in the breeze. Her skin had a tan, sun kissed look, almost a glowing effect. And her eyes, they were the deepest shade of green Loki had ever seen. Once he made eye contact he almost couldn't quit staring. She was the first to speak since Loki was still in shock. "Hi there, my name is Sarah. Papa tells me that you are my new helper. Let's get started on a tour of the place shall we?" Loki just nodded his head, still speechless. As they walked to the gate that led to the rest of the farm Loki managed to introduce himself. "By the way, my name is Loki." She smiled. "You don't hear those kinds of names around here very often". Loki looked at the ground, he felt a little down for some reason with that comment. Sarah continued, "I like it though, Loki. It has a sense of mystery about it". She giggled just a little and as Loki watched her smile he felt something he had never felt before. He couldn't figure out what that was exactly.

As they reached the top of the hill he could see just how big this farm really was. Sarah noticed his gaze of amazement. "Pretty beautiful, huh? See that little building down there?" Loki noticed that she was pointing just down the hill at a little cabin next to the river, he nodded. "That is where I spend a lot of my time. I go there to clear my head, or to take a break from working,or to work on my paintings. Lately though I have been running there for shelter, over this past year we have been have awful thunder storms and I hate storms." Loki grinned because he knew exactly where these storms were coming from. She went on, "we can check it out after I show you around the rest of the farm and what you will be helping me with". It took almost the rest of the day until they were finished with everything. Loki had finally opened up some and they had small conversations like his job in New York and her life on the farm. They had made the long walk to the little cabin. It was a longer walk than what Loki had thought it would be but he liked to hear Sarah talk so he didn't mind it that much. Loki smiled when they arrived at the cabin's front door. "Told you it was great" Sarah said. "Can I look inside?" asked Loki. "Yes of course!" It was small. The inside was like one house put in one room. The bed, the small kitchen appliances, a small table that was meant for only two people, and a tiny couch that was also for just two people were in one good size room. The only part of the cabin that had its own room was the bathroom. The cabin had a 'sweet' appeal to it. The bed was decorated with a couple of quilts. A few coffee mugs sat on the counter by the tiny sink, the curtains that hung on the only two windows looked as if they had been pieced together by hand, they resembled the quilt on the bed. Her paintings were lying around; most of them looked as if they weren't finished. Loki liked this place. "So this is where we will be taking our breaks or running from storms?" He chuckled. "Yes sir it is" Sarah smiled and Loki replied, "I love it".

Ok chapter one done. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone, this chapter may be a little boring but it is serving as the filler until my next chapter.**

Loki and Sarah had sat on the small couch in the cabin for most of the day. She cooked dinner for them both and talked most of the time. They mainly talked about Sarah. Loki wanted to know everything that he possibly could about her. "So, besides working on the farm what else do you do?" "Well, it's a really long story and I would have to start from the beginning." Replied Sarah. "I've got all the time in the world, please tell me." "Ok" she began, "When I was about four years old my mother ran out on me, my older brother and my dad. She left a note saying that my father was to demanding and that she couldn't live up to his expectations. Well since our mom stayed at home with us, my dad couldn't find a daycare that had an open slot for me and my brother so he enrolled us in karate. Of course, as time went by, my dad started to favor my brother. At the time I thought I understood that he would show more enthusiasm for my brother because he was older and I was still very young. But then I noticed that as I got older, he just kept ignoring me and my accomplishments, not just in karate but in school and in everyday life. My dad focused solely on my brother. When my karate teacher saw this was happening, he basically took me under his wing and raised me in a way that my father chose not to. He taught me right from wrong, he helped me through school and through the start of college, and he definitely taught me everything he knew about the martial arts. He was a true father to me and he still is. My brother, being the way he is, became jealous of me and quit because I was doing better in karate than he would ever hope to. I won almost every tournament I was in and our sensei made me a junior instructor at the school. So Loki, I hope that answer clears up any leftover questions that you might have for me". Loki just stared at her then said, "Well yes it does". He wanted to go into more detail about where her father and brother now and the reasons she only mentioned 'the start of college', and wanted to know why she didn't finish it, but he didn't because he could tell it pained her just a little. "But I would like to hear more about your martial arts victories". Sarah gave Loki a huge smile and they talked about her winnings for a very long time. Loki became so infatuated with her voice and sitting next to her that he actually had to stop himself from reaching his hand out to hold hers a few times; he just wanted to feel closer to her.

It was finally dark outside when Sarah suggested that they should head back to the house. The long walk back was almost romantic Loki thought. The moon was shining so brightly that it lit up most of everything around them. "Do you ever fear anything in these woods?" asked Loki. Sarah paused then answered, "Well yes I do. Besides the storms, I don't scare to easily, but lately there have been a few wolf sightings around here, and even though I have been taking karate for sixteen years, I don't know how much of a help that would be against a whole pack of wolves." Though Sarah smiled as she said that, Loki could still see a glimpse of worry in her eyes.

When they finally reached her house, Loki walked her to the front door. "Come dressed more prepared for work tomorrow" said Sarah with a wink. "It was very nice to meet you miss Sarah, I look forward to tomorrow". He stuck his hand out to shake hers goodnight, but the moment they made contact Loki couldn't help to throw his arms around her and hold her for a brief second. After he had let go of her, she walked into the house and gave a warm smile as she shut the door behind her and then Loki drove home. When he arrived home he took a shower then sat on his couch and flipped through the channels on his T.V.. He couldn't get Sarah out of his mind. The way she dressed, the way her smile made him feel, the way her hair blew in the breeze, her deep green eyes, even the way she smelled, he loved it all. In fact he couldn't wait to start his work on the farm tomorrow. With that thought Loki laughed out loud and thought to himself "I never would have imagined in a million years that I would work much less look forward to working on a farm". And with that, he went on to bed.

**Ok see, I told you guys it would be boring, but I can promise you that the rest of this story is going to be great! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is also short but I felt as though the event that happens needed its own chapter before I get into the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sarah **

Sarah darted out of the water and Loki followed her. Thunder and lightning were seen and heard all around them and rain was pouring from the sky. They grabbed their clothes off of the side of the bank and took off into the safety of the little cabin. Loki slammed the door shut behind them and clenched his fists. "Loki, are you alright? It's not like you can stop the storm or anything. We'll just stay here until it passes through." Loki was angry, he knew that his older brother caused the storm to happen so couldn't kiss Sarah. "Here's a towel Loki, you can go shower and change first. You did remember your extra clothes, right?" Loki yanked the towel from her hands, picked up his bag of clothes and walked to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Sarah. "Loki, are you sure that you're ok?" Loki felt foolish for the way he had acted towards her because of something his brother caused. At that very moment he decided he wouldn't let Thor stand in his way, he rushed over to Sarah. Immediately, Loki put his hand on Sarah's cheek, then pulled her in and kissed her. Sarah instantly put her hand over his, not as to pull away but in a gently enough to let him know to not stop just yet. The kiss lasted for quite a while. They only stopped when they realized they had ended up on the couch. "Wow, that was amazing, but let's take a break" Sarah said with a giggle. They were both breathing slowly but heavily, as if they were trying to catch their breath but hold back from kissing at the same time. "Good idea" and Loki kissed her forehead then went off to the shower.

Sarah stayed on the couch, still in her rain drenched clothing, just thinking about how powerful that kiss was. She had never felt anything like it before. It was warm and filled with passion. "It felt like magic" she thought. "Almost as if something was pulling me in to him". And for the first time, in a very, very, long time, she felt loved.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Loki stood in the shower letting the steaming hot water sink into his skin. All he could think about was Sarah, but not just the kiss. Everything about her made him go crazy. He knew that he would do anything for her, go to the ends of the earth and farther for her if she needed him to. Be there not only for when she needed him the most, but also for when she just wanted him with her. _"I'd even die for her"_ Loki thought. And when he had finished his shower and put on his dry clothes, it hit him. He looked directly into the mirror and realized that he _truly_ did love Sarah more than anything.

When he finally walked out of the bathroom he noticed that Sarah was looking around for something. "Hey Loki, do you happen to have an extra shirt that I can barrow until mine is dry? I forgot to bring another one." Loki pulled a black t-shirt out of his bag. "Yeah, here you go. It may be just a little big on you though." All Sarah did was smile and head off to take a shower herself.

While Loki waited for her, he made some cups of hot chocolate and set them down on the little coffee table in front of the couch. He then proceeded to lie down on the couch, and thought that he would just close his eyes until Sarah was done. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened. "Mmmm, smells good! Hot chocolate is my favorite! Thanks Loki!" When Loki opened his eyes to turn and look at her, he was surprised. All she was wearing his black t-shirt that was too big on her, but it was just short enough to reveal her little gray and pink polka-dot underwear. He couldn't help but to laugh because her swimsuit had polka-dots on it as well. "Big fan of dots I see?" Loki said, still laughing at her. "Shut up! I love polka-dots!" and Sarah picked up a pillow off of the bed and threw it at Loki. Of course he caught it and placed it under his head and laid back down. Within a matter of seconds Sarah was all cuddled up next to him on the couch. They started to kiss again but only to soon stop because neither one of them wanted the hot coco to get cold. As they drank, they talked and laughed about the days' activities. The tire swing, the rock skipping on the river, and the game of tag that was so rudely interrupted by the massive thunder storm. They started to kiss again. "Shhh listen, the storm finally stopped." Sarah paused, Loki was right. All she could hear was the gentle tapping of a light rain against the window. "I should be getting home". Loki said as he got up to leave. Sarah followed him to the door. "No Loki, please don't leave. Just stay here tonight." Loki turned to look at her to see if she was serious. She was. What Loki saw in her eyes was almost desperation, but not in a bad way. More of a look of longing for him, almost as if she would shatter into a million pieces if he was to say no. "Okay." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. While he took his jeans off, she turned back the covers and they crawled in to the bed together. They kissed some more, but this time for a short while. Sarah laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. In return, Loki put on arm around her and gently stroked her hair with the other. She fell asleep pretty quickly. Loki kissed her forehead one more time and whispered "I love you". He started to think that maybe his brother causing the storm wasn't so bad after all, and with that thought, he slid down deeper under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone, sorry it has taken so long to update, my summer has been crazy busy. And since I am still very busy this chapter is very, very short, but I have already started work on the next one so it will get better!**

The next morning when Loki woke up he found Sarah still snuggled up on him asleep. He waited for a little bit for her to start waking up and when she finally did, Loki gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Good morning, Loki" she mumbled sweetly as her eyes adjusted to the bright morning light. "It is about time you woke up" and kissed her. "Shall we get to work now?"

Hours later, when all of the livestock and been fed and moved to their proper location on the farm and the ripened vegetables had been picked from the garden then washed, Loki and Sarah went back to the cabin to cook dinner together. It was one of their new favorite things to do in their spare time. However, close to halfway through the meal Loki stopped eating. "Sarah, weren't we supposed to have dinner with your Papa tonight?" A look of surprise went across her face. "Oh snap! I forgot to tell you that he will be out of town these next couple of weeks with some of his old buddies. But now that I think about being here alone for that long, would you mind to stay with me?" Loki smiled, "Of course I will. Just let me run home and get a few more clothes after dinner, ok?" after they got done with dinner, Loki headed for the door. " I promise I will be back soon".

"Loki, wait". He turned around, but Sarah wasn't facing him. She was still facing towards the sink where she had just finished washing the dishes "Now don't say anything back if you don't want to, I just feel the need to tell you this right now. And after I tell you, you don't even have to come back to this place." She cleared her throat, "Loki, I love you."

In a matter of seconds Loki had made his way over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. "You have nothing to worry about Sarah, I love you to. I have loved you since the very first time that I saw you. And I promise, I am never going to leave you." She smiled at him and they started kissing.

Loki finally broke away from her lips. "I really do have to go get some clothes, but I will be right back." And with that, he kissed her cheek and made his way to his car.

When he started the car, a feeling of urgency to get to his house came over him. He felt as though someone may be in his home. He flew to his little house down the road, wheeled his car into the driveway, and ran to his door when he realized he was right. Someone was in his home. He slowly opened the front door of his house and crept into the living room.

What Loki saw next almost blew him away.

**Sorry if its' bad, its' not my best of course, but it's all that I can do for now. Please leave some reviews! Thank you! **


End file.
